


blood gem

by hyacinthis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, everyone is happy everyone is safe, nothjng bad will happen to them ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: Gascoigne shrugs and she smiles, blowing him a kiss before she starts to go into more about her day. He’s listening, watching her wash their dishes and put them away. She’s such a tidy young woman, he has no idea how she does it.He’s listening to her, he really is, but he doesn’t hear the words she’s saying. All he can hear is his heart beating in his ears. He swallows hard and without even meaning to, his feet start to take him towards her.





	blood gem

“Thank you for dinner, darling.” Viola smiles. “I almost forgot that you _can_ cook.”

“Ha ha ha,” Gascoigne deadpans as he collects their dishes. “Did you at least like it?”

“Yes, it was wonderful.” She smiles.

Gascoigne smiles then walks over to his smaller wife, wrapping his arms around her gently. He rests his head on hers and presses gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

“What made you decide that you wanted to cook tonight, anyways?” She asks. 

Gascoigne feels his heart rate speed up and he shrugs his shoulders. He presses a kiss to her temple, then to her cheek, her jaw, and the top of her neck. He gently rubs at her shoulders, inhaling slowly. 

“Just thought I should do somethin’ nice for y’. Not often I get t’ have a peaceful night w’ y’.”

Viola smiles and presses a kiss to his chin then slowly stands. She wraps her arms around him then rolls onto her toes to give him a kiss.

“I will say, it’s nice having my hunter home for the night. I feel like we’re both just so busy that we don’t get a lot of time to just enjoy each other.”

“I agree,” he says. “I usually get home when y’re passed out.”

She smiles and kisses him gently. Gascoigne presses into the kiss, cupping her cheeks gently. He feels her smile and it makes him smile. He scoops her up and twirls her around. She pulls away from the kiss and laughs, squeezing him tightly. 

Viola stares up at him and reaches to push some greying hair from his beautiful green eyes. She smiles to herself, a content, happy smile, and presses herself close to him. Gascoigne looks down at her, watching silently. She’s so small, so gentle. She’s like a little bird and he’s a giant animal. They don’t belong together, but here they are.

“Gascoigne, my love?” She asks quietly.

“Viola, m’dear.” He answers.

“I truly do love you more than anything in this world.”

Gascogne feels his cheeks start to heat up. Shouldn’t it be him complimenting her? The other way around? But, then again, Viola had always been an odd bird.

“Aw, aren’t y’ sweet?”

“I mean it!” Viola smiles, shoving him playfully. “The Gods really did bless me when they sent you to me. Who knows where I would be now?”

“Y’d be fine, m’love. Y’re a strong woman, y’ don’t need me.”

“I know I don’t.” She shrugs. “But I want you. And I’m glad I have you.”

Gascoigne stares down at her for a long time. He gets lost in her deep blue eyes, like they’re a sea that has yet to be discovered. She’s an angel, a true angel.

“Christ, Vee.” Gascoigne laughs. “You’re too sweet, y’re gonna give me a cavity.”

“You love it.” Viola laughs.

She walks into the kitchen, beginning to clean up what little mess there is. Gascoigne watches her quietly, admiring the way she seemingly floats through through the kitchen.

“My Gods, did I tell you about what the ladies at the church did to me today?” She asks.

“No ma’am.” Gascoigne answers.

“Four is the church giants ripped their garments and I’m having to sew them new ones. _Four!_ Can you believe that?”

“Y’did agree t’ be their official seamstress.”

“I know but… _Four?_ That’s outrageous.”

“I agree. Will y’ be able to handle it all by yourself?”

“Yes, I will.” She says. “I just wanted to complain. Your days are always much more interesting than mine.”

“That’s not true.” Gascoigne smiles. “Y’ have plenty of interesting stories and I love t’ listen to y’.”

“Well,” she smiles. “Aren’t you precious?”

Gascoigne shrugs and she smiles, blowing him a kiss before she starts to go into more about her day. He’s listening, watching her wash their dishes and put them away. She’s such a tidy young woman, he has no idea how she does it. 

He’s listening to her, he really is, but he doesn’t hear the words she’s saying. All he can hear is his heart beating in his ears. He swallows hard and without even meaning to, his feet start to take him towards her.

Viola turns when he approaches and smiles warmly at him. She presses herself against the countertop and beams up at him, truly a happy woman. Her smile begins to fade and her expression begins to develop into a more serious one as Gascoigne bends down onto one knee in front of her.

“Gascoigne?” She breathes, gripping onto the counter behind her.

“I wanted t’ do this much more romantically, but I can’t help m’self. Viola, you’re such a wonderful woman.”

“What are you up to?” She asks, her cheeks flushing red.

“And I’m just so happy tha’ I’ve gotten t’ spend this time in m’ life with y’.”

“ _Gascoigne._ ” She says softly.

“‘M not goin’ t’ draw this out any longer, but…” He pulls a box from his pocket, a box larger than a ring box, and presents it to her.

He opens it and Viola gasps. Inside is the reddest, most beautiful brooch she’s ever seen. Surrounded by a gold outline with swirls and designs all around it. Viola puts both of her hands to her mouth and her eyes begin to water.

“Viola, will y’ marry me?” He asks.

Viola stares at him for a long time before she begins to rapidly nod. She swallows hard and lets out a tiny, excited whimper as tears start to roll down her red cheeks. She reaches down to gently take the brooch from the box and Gascogne stands. 

He gently takes it from her small hands and pins it to the front of her dress. She looks down at it then looks back up at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and pressing her face into his chest.

“Oh, Gascoigne!” She giggles, then sniffs. “It’s absolutely _beautiful_ , where did you find it?”

“I made it, actually.”

Viola pulls away and stares up at him, blue eyes wide.

“You _made_ this?”

Gascoigne nods. “Out of a blood gem. Just for you.”

“Oh my Gods.” She whispers. “Oh my Gods!”

She throws her arms around him and squeezes him tightly. Gascoigne smiles and scoops her up, spins her around, then sets her back down again. He leans down to press his lips to hers and she happily kisses back, squeezing his cheeks in her hands. When he pulls away, he can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, I have to write to mother and father.” She says. “They’ll be so happy to know you finally proposed.”

Gascoigne chuckles, smoothing some blonde hair from her face.

“And we’ll have to find a venue, and write up a whole guest list, and make plenty of foods, and I’ll have to make a dress, and probably tailor you a suit, and-”

“How about,” Gascogne interrupts. “For right now, we go upstairs, change into night clothes, and cuddle in bed for the rest of the night? How’s that sound?”

Viola looks up at him and grins, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“That sounds perfect, my love.” She says softly.

Gascoigne looks down at her. She’s like a princess straight from a storybook in her own special way. A brave, warrior princess. He’s smitten, head over heels, awestruck.

“Bet I can beat you to the room.” She smiles.

“Really?” Gascoigne laughs.

“Really. Last one there has to… Hmm… I don’t know…” She clicks her tongue. “Make breakfast in the morning?”

“Deal.” He smile.

He reaches his hand out to shake, but in the blink of an eye Viola is already halfway up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all know the drill, leave me some comments if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
